Railgun MAX
Railgun MAX is a robot that competed in the fourth season of Discovery and Science's Battlebots reboot. It is a two-wheeled, invertible, red, yellow, gray, and black robot armed with an eggbeater spinner, a unique type of drum that has a frame, while the inside is cut out. Like most of the other drums, it is able to self right by using the gyroscopic force of its weapon. Railgun MAX tried to enter as Diamond Tears for Season 3, but it was rejected. The team have also had success with their middeweight in Robogames, '''Railgun S, '''which would be the predecessor to its heavyweight. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Railgun MAX was matched up against newcomer Mad Catter. When the match began, Railgun MAX was able to use its weapon to great effect, spinning its opponent around, taking a piece of armor off, even disabling the added minibot. Railgun MAX attacked again, having its eggbeater connect with the axe of Mad Catter, but both weapons stayed functional. By this point, the damage Railgun MAX did was loosening the blue drive pod. It drove away before coming in and ramming its opponent, and this time, causing enough damage to break Mad Catter into two sections. Both halves of Mad Cater landed on their sides and were unable to get out of that position, in spite of the axe still being functional. Mad Catter was counted out, giving Railgun MAX the win by KO. Railgun MAX's next opponent was against newcomer Shellshock. As the match got underway, Railgun MAX got in a big hit, that ripped off one of Shell Shock's weapon teeth. Railgun MAX moved in and hit them again, throwing them into the arena lexan before the landed upright near the screws. After a final hit, Shell Shock was upside down and emitting lots of smoke. As Shell Shock was counted out, Railgun MAX also began smoking, but it was too late for Shell Shock to claim victory and Railgun MAX won by KO. Railgun MAX was now up against the other newcomer from China, Wan Hoo. The match started out very well for Railgun MAX as they were quick to throw Railgun MAX over but Wan Hoo was quickly back in the match so Railgun MAX threw them over 360 degrees near the screws. Wan Hoo was also now weaponless as their weapon belt had come out on impact but Wan Hoo was determined so Railgun MAX continued to fight, eventually losing power to its own weapon and beginning a pushing match. Time ran out and the judges awarded Railgun MAX a unanimous 3-0 decision. For its last match of the regular season, Railgun MAX was against Gary Gin and Free Shipping. Railgun MAX immediately started to take control by throwing Free Shipping repeatedly through the air but Free Shipping was relatively unscathed. After another impact or two, Railgun MAX was then pushed into the arena barrier by Free Shipping, taking flames directly to its front. Railgun MAX escaped and took off one of Free Shipping's tires but this also disabled its own weapon. Both robots survived to the end of the match but the judges awarded Free Shipping a 2-1 split decision. At this point, Railgun MAX's record was tied with Uppercut and Bloodsport so the three of them were required to fight in a rumble for a place in the Top 16. Railgun MAX started off well, throwing both Uppercut and Bloodsport around, eventually getting Bloodsport out of the arena. However, this last exchange with the bar spinner had crippled a drive wheel and weapon of Railgun MAX, leaving it defenseless. Railgun MAX soon took a hit to its broken wheel. Making matters worse, the team were resulting to crab walking, which as shown in the past, can't save you in America. Railgun MAX had no more interaction with Uppercut and was counted out, giving Uppercut the win by KO and a place in the Top 16. Railgun MAX also partook in a grudge match against fellow Robogames competitor Gruff. Things seemed to go pretty even for both teams as Railgun MAX was dishing out a few hits, but Gruff wasn't slowing down or being damaged by them that much. Out of nowhere, smoke began pouring out of Railgun MAX, and it really slowed them down as Gruff slammed them into a corner, getting their right tire burnt up a bit as well. Railgun MAX was then flipped upside down, shoved into the wall, then dragged back out and into the screws. Railgun MAX was then counted out, giving Gruff the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot rides eternal, shiny and chrome. It'll beat you down with hits to the Thunderdome. It's a road warrior who came to slay. What a day! What a lovely day! Witness me! It's NOT Mad Max. It's RAILGUN MAX!" "You're about to get whipped like an eggbeater. How do you like yours? Beaten, scrambled, or sunny-side dead? Omelette you get ready for RAILGUN MAX!" "This bot is so Hong Wrong, it will steal your soul. And when you Glasgow in the box, it Dublin matter what you do, because you're already Lon-Done. Say Shanghai to RAILGUN MAX!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Eggbeaters Category:Chinese Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have flipped another robot out of the arena